Lifafe
by JS Abhi
Summary: Kuch yaadein aake thehersi gai hai aankhon mein, sukoon se kaho intezaar kare.


**A/N Halo! Hope you all are doing good. **

**Here's the One Shot on which I was working for past few days. However, if there's any mistake, I apologise. It's the typo! ;p**

**I was watching my favourite Marathi TV-show a week back and so this thought popped up in my mind.**

**Whatsoever, have a happy read.**

* * *

He hugged his mother very tightly, his face now showing the sorrow he was trying to conceal from the past few hours. He hid his face in his mother's shoulder as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. His mother laughed on that as she held his hand and parted with him. He bowed his head down whilst his lips quivered. She gently removed the fresh tears drop fallen on his cheek. "Yeh bhi koi baat hui Daya? Thodi na humesha keliye jaa rahi hun mai? Ek-do ghanton mein toh wahanpar pohochkar tujhe phone bhi kardungi. Fir kyun roo raha hai mera bacha?"

Daya pouted. "Maa! Bachcha na bulaiye ab aap mujhe. Bada ho gaya hun mai ab." She shook her head with a sweet smile while Daya chuckled. "Chaliye ab, flight chhut jaegi nahito aapki."

She sighed, making Daya confused. His confusion faded away when his mother signalled to the other entity standing behind him. He glanced behind and rolled his eyes though a playful smile was present on his lips. His best friend was a crying mess! He looked back at his mother and both shook their heads in disappointment.

Daya winked at his mother as he reached out for his buddy. "Oye! Tujhe kya hua? Tu kyun itna roo raha hai?"

His friend just looked at him in anger being well aware of his antics and then jerked his hand away. Daya's mother clicked her tongue showing her disappointment with Daya.

She said. "Rahul beta, tum iski taraf dhyan mat do. Aao yahanpar."

Rahul looked at her making a puppy face. She smiled sweetly on it. He immediately walked towards her and touched her feet, later hugging her tightly. She patted his back whispering, "Khayal rakhna beta, apna bhi aur apne dost ka bhi."

He sobbed. "Haan aunty...sabka dhyaan rakhunga mai! ..('sniffles')..Aap bilkul bhi chinta na kariyega. A..ap bas theekse ghar pohoch jana..aur pohochte hi, mujhe phone kardena.." Glaring at Daya, he said. "Yeh mota uthae na uthae..mai zarur uthaunga!" Daya's mother nodded uttering no words as she laughed over his silliness.

Soon, the announcement was done. So, she bid them a final goodbye and they both started walking towards their car. Daya was now cool with it, Rahul was also appearing compartively calm. They were engrossed in their talks when they reached home. Rahul was the first one to hope out as Daya had to park the car.

Rahul went forward and opened the locked door of their apartment with the keys he had in his pocket. He sighed as he walked in, straightaway making his way towards the couch. He slumped down on the couch when at the same time Daya entered. He shook his head in disappointment as soon as he saw Rahul. Rahul gave him a puzzled look.

"Rahul, tera kuch nahi ho sakta." Saying so, he took long strides towards the kitchen whereas Rahul sat there still, trying to figure what did he do now!

He jerked his head when found no reason at all for Daya being mad at him. However, his eyes fell on an A4 size envelope kept on the side table. He kept gazing at it, thinking if it would be fair for him to touch it. So, he asked about it to Daya.

"Daya, aunty-jee ne yeh jo envelope diya hai, mai dekhu kya?"

A loud answer came as. "Haan, haan, dekhlo. Mujhe bhi batana ki kya hai usmein. Mai toh maa se puchna hi bhul gaya."

Rahul rolled his eyes over that sentence but took the envelope in his hands anyway. He opened it, just to find six letters being kept in it in a neat manner. However, he could see that the papers were crumbled.

"Daya, ismein toh kuch khat hai yaar." He spoke. Then he heard Daya click his tongue. "Rehne de Rahul, maa ne hi likhe honge shayad. Yeh maa bhi na..."

Hearing that Rahul read the name over those letters and got more confused. "Nahi yaar Daya, maa ke nahi hai...kisi Abhijeet ke hai." And he had to put his hands over his ears as he heard the utensils fall.

"Daya kya hai yaar, zara sambhalke?!" He scolded Daya. But Daya on the other hand came running in the hall and snatched away those letters from his hand. He immediately sat down on the couch and started confirming if those were really sent by Abhijeet or if he was misunderstanding. He read the name over each and every letter again and again till he slumped in his seat with his mouth agape.

Rahul was observing all this, now spoke. "Oh bhaisahab? Hua kya? Nahi matlab meri aankhein abhi kamzor nahi hui, theek se padh sakta hun mai. Aur 'Abhijeet' yeh naam koi itna mushkil bhi nahi hai." He tried to sound annoying only because he wanted to know what was wrong with his buddy. He succeeded when Daya looked daggers at him. "Rudy, just shut up okay?"

Rahul raised his hands up. "Mai toh chup hi hun, mai kahan kuch bol raha hun?"

Daya averted his gaze to cut it off. He was already irritated and too confused, to lash out at Rahul. Maybe, Rahul guessed that and asked him in a soft tone. "Kya hua Daya?" Daya looked at him in anger but Rahul gave him a gentle smile and shrugged. "Yaar, ab tum bataoge nahi toh mujhe kaise pata chalega?'

Daya sighed. "Yaar yeh insaan..Yeh Abhijeet..mera roomie tha yaar."

Rahul raised his eyebrow. "Tum Mumbai mein yahanpe aane se pehle kahi aur rehte the?" Daya shook his head negatively. "Nahi, vaise nahi..Tum samjhe nahi. Yeh mera roomie tha, par Mumbai mein nahi, Indore mein. Hum dono ek hi college mein the yaar.." He chewed on his bottom lip. "Yeh mujhse do saal senior tha."

Rahul scowled. "Haan fir? Yeh tumhe ab kyun letters likh raha hai? Aur mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aarahi." Daya glanced at him. "Iss zamane mein letters kaun likhta hai bhai? Log phone karte hai, message karte hai, aur inn bhaisahab ko dekho. Letters likh rahe hai. Hunh!"

Daya closed his eyes murmuring several curses under his breath. He opened them and said in an extra sweet tone. "Rahul, mere dost, zara batana ki mujhe college chode kitne saal ho gae?"

Rahul shrugged away. "Paanch saal." Daya kept looking at him resting his head over his hand. Finally, Rahul realised. "Oh!" He exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Thank God!" Daya spoke, exasperated.

Rahul let it sink in. "Matlab iss aadmi ne tumhe paanch saal baad letters likhe hai?"

Daya shook his head, his face showing agony. "Actually nahi, isne mujhe aath saal baad letters likhe hai." He scratched his forehead while Rahul was understanding nothing. He looked at Rahul who smiled back at him immediately but Daya knew it was a fake smile and his buddy had understood not even a single thing. So, he fell back laughing making Rahul to go from confused to angry.

"Chal chal ab zyada has mat aur samjha mujhe." Daya nodded with a soft smile.

...

_He strolled the hallway of the college whilst talking on phone with his mother. It was his first day in the college. He was searching for principal's cabin while on the otherhand comforting his mother about everything being fine._

_"Are maa, aap kyun pareshaan ho rahe ho? Mai theek hun aur baaki sab bhi theek hi hoga...Haan haan, principal se hi milne jaa raha hun." He paused watching a few boys standing near the corridor. "Maa, mai aapko baadmein call karta hun. Papa se kehna ki khayal rakhe...Jee! Bye!"_

_He cut the call and went towards those boys. He cleared his throat to get their attention and asked. "Excuse me?"_

_All of them stopped their chit chatting and glanced at him. He felt nervous but spoke anyway. "Hello! Kya aap mujhe please Principal sir ke cabin tak ka raasta bata sakte hai?"_

_The boys shared some glances then one of them asked. "New student? Hostel mein rehne vaale ho?" Daya nodded looking confused. The boys flashed him a smile with a hint of mischievousness in it. One of them lunged towards Daya and put his arm around Daya's shoulder._

_"Cool! Chalo tumhe Principal ke cabin chhod aata hun."_

_Daya was new here but he wasn't a fool. He understood their intentions so denied immediately and moved backward to get away from them. "No, no, it's okay. Mai khudhi dhund lunga."_

_Saying so, he turned to leave when another boy hopped in. "Beta, yahanpe na ekbaar madat maangne par voh deny nahi karte, samjhe?"_

_"Look, please don't force me, varna..."_

_"Varna kya? Haan? Varna kya?" One of them came forward in anger and held Daya's tried snatching it away but Daya had a good hold over it._

_"Oye chooze!" A boy with an exceptionally good height came forward and pushed Daya behind. "Bahot shana ban raha hai na tu? Abhi tujhe batata hun." _

_Daya closed his eyes tightly thinking a punch was about to come his way when.._

_"Harsh! Chhodo use!" _

_He opened his eyes to find a new entity gripping over his arm and pulling him away from the other boy's grip._

_"Had hoti hai! Tum log kya kisi bhi nae student ko chaen ki saas lene nahi doge? Tum logonko kya koi dusra kaam nahi hai?"_

_Harsh looked at his friends in annoyance. One of them spoke as, "Yaar Abhijeet, tum humesha galat time pe hi kaise aajate ho?"_

_Abhijeet gazed at him in anger, then said in a chewing tone. "Dekho, yeh sab karna band kardo. Varna aglibaar sachimein principal sir ke paas complaint kar dunga, samjhe?"_

_They frowned at him and made faces but he ignored everything. He just walked away from there alone whereas Daya kept standing there trying to take in the situation, but when he found the other boy's gazing at him continuously, he too ran behind Abhijeet. He increased his speed to catch up with him whilst calling him._

_"Excuse me?..Sir! Excuse me?" Abhijeet stopped in his tracks when he heard Daya. He looked at him in confusion. Daya too stopped abruptly, slightly bumping into Abhijeet, but he backed away soon. _

_"I'm sorry..Mai voh..Voh galti se dhakka.."_

_He was interrupted by Abhijeet's chuckle. "Calm down mister, calm down. It's fine. Toh bataiye..Kyun pukar rahe the mujhe?"_

_Daya smiled, embarrassed. "Haan voh.." He straightened his expressions, remembering his query. "Principal ke office takka rasta..?"_

_He looked at Abhijeet in hesitation and bowed his head down when found the other one shaking his head in disappointment._

_"3rd Floor. Right jaake fir left. Staffroom ke saamne hi hai. Miljaega tumhe."_

_Daya looked up at him while he continued. "Aur shukriya ada karne ki koi zarurat nahi, maine toh bas apne usool nibhae." Saying so he turned to leave but stopped. Daya was already gazing at him with his mouth agape when heard more from him. _

_"Vaise dikhte itne hatte-katte ho, apne liye stand nahi lesakte? Humesha mere jaise koi bachane nahi aaega. Vo tumhe khud hi karna hoga."_

_And he left from there whistling to a tune while Daya downed his head once again, feeling his cheeks getting heated up. _

_..._

"Oh, toh yeh hai Abhijeet." Rahul said but Daya just shook his head negatively, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Chh! Isse bhi bahot kuch hai Abhijeet".

Rahul narrowed his eyes, resting his chin over his hands. "Mai kuch samjha nahi.."

Daya gave him a light slap over forehead. "Tujhe kabhi kuch samjhme aata bhi hai?"

Rahul frowned. "Rehne do..Yaar..tum uske letters toh kholo. Baaki ki kahani baadmein sunana."

Daya nodded, tearing the first envelope open. He read it out loud so that Rahul also could hear him. He didn't think Abhijeet would've written something too personal which no one else could hear...

...

_20 September, _

_2018_.

_Dear Daya,_

_Hey!...Sach kahu toh__ mujhe samaj nahi aaraha ke shuruwaat kahan se karu. Bahot saal beet gae, nahi? Mujhe toh yeh bhi nahi malum ke yeh khat tumtak pohochega bhi ke nahi. Lekin shayad, aajbhi tum vahi rehte ho jahan tum mujhe lekar gae the aur agar mere naseeb mein thoda sa bhi magic bacha hai, toh yeh khat tum tak zarur pohochega._

_Bahot dhunda hoga na tumne mujhe? Bahot miss kiya hoga. Par mai ek aisi jagah chala gaya tha ke tumhara mujhe dhundna taqriban namumkin hi tha..Ab-bhi shayad yahi soch rahe ho ke intne saal beet gae, fir aaj kyun mai firse vahi sab dohra raha hun..aaj fir kyun mai tumhari zindagi mein wapas aaraha hun..hai na?_

_Sab par mere paas sirf ekhi jawab hai.._

_Logic nahi, magic hai!_

_..._

He folded the paper neatly as he kept it down on the table. Rahul pressed his shoulder. He looked at Rahul with tears in his eyes but he removed them immediately saying, "I'm fine Rudy, don't worry."

Rahul nodded with an assuring smile, so Daya continued. A smile now on his face too. "Tujhe pata hai, mujhe college mei aae takriban do hafte hue the. Iss insaan se meri achi dosti bhi ho gai thi. Par uss din mera mood kuch theek nahi tha..Mai ek class mein kuch late pohocha tha, toh professor ne mujhe bahot daant lagai thi. Uss din yeh mujhe humare college ke terrace par le gaya." with sparkling eyes, he spoke, "Hum aise hi baithe the jab isne mujhse kaha.."

...

_"Yaar, professor ne daanta hi hai na? Rusticate toh nahi kiya? Fir aisi kyun shakal banai hai jaise dus chocolates ko dheere-dheere mun mein ghol rahe ho?" Abhijeet said, jokingly, as he sat on the railing._

_Daya made a face at him. "Abhijeet? Kya logic hai?"_

_Abhijeet smirked. "Logic nahi, magic hai!"_

_..._

He smiled looking at Rahul. "Jabbhi koi problem aati, yah fir koi kehta ki 'kya logic hai?',yeh yahi kehta tha..'logic nahi, magic hai'.."

Rahul too smiled at him. He pat his back lightly. "Bahot miss karte hona tum use?"

Daya looked at him for a moment then shrugged because_ isn't is obvious?. _He picked up the next letter.

...

_21 September,_

_2018_

_Dear Daya,_

_Humari aakhri mulakat..Tum meri tasweer ke saamne baithe rote, gidgidate rahe..kehte rahe ki mai na jau..Haan, sahi pehchana. Mai vahi tha yaar. Magar mai nahi ruka. Jaise hi tum sogae, mai vahanse chala gaya. Chuban thi dil mein. Rukne ki wajah bhi dhund raha tha, lekin ek na mili. Vahanse chale jaane ke lekin sau karan the..Afsos sirf issi baat ka tha ke tumne sochliya, ek karan tum bhi the._

_Tum toh bas ek bahana the Daya, wajah nahi!_

_..._

There was confusion in Rahul's eyes but Daya said nothing. There were tears in his eyes but he still opened the next envelope.

...

_22 September,_

_2018_

_Hey Daya,_

_Yakin toh mujhe tumpar humesha se hi tha, aaj bhi hai..utna hi..Par yahan baat yakin ki nahi, meri hai. Sach kahu toh mujhe tumse maafi bhi mangni hai. Mai aisehi, bina tumhe wajah batae college chodkar, humesha keliye vahanse chala gaya. Tumhe galatfaimi toh honi hi thi. Lekin maine tumse ussdin bhi kaha tha.."Jab tak yaadein humare dil mein rehti hai, tabtak vo yaadein hi rehti hai, lekin jab hum unhe kisike saath share karte hai, tab vo yaadein kahaniya ban jaati hai"..Aur mujhe meri yaadon ki kahani nahi banti dekhni thi Daya, kabhi nahi._

_..._

Some tears fell down from his eyes. He said the last words in a heavy tone, instantly kept that letter down and stood up but Rahul held his wrist. He didn't turn back. "Please Rahul, filhaal mujhe akela chhod do."

Rahul left his wrist, he started walking away but then heard Rahul say, "Yeh kahani tumne shuru ki Daya, ab ise beech mein toh na chhodkar jao.."

Daya turned around and found Rahul handling him the fourth envelope. "Tum chaho toh mai yahan se chala jaata hun, par tum ek saal late ho Daya, ab inn letters ko chhodkar mat jao."

Daya bowed his head down, silently taking the third letter in his hand. Rahul smiled, he was going to walk away when heard Daya as, "Tumne toh mujhe sau baar rote dekha hai, fir ab mai tumse kyun sharmau? Ruk jao tum yahin. Agar yeh had se bahar chala gaya, toh mujhe sambhalna."

Rahul gave him a sweet smile as he sat beside him.

"Vaise agar tumhe koi aitraaz na ho toh ek baat puchoo?" Rahul asked in a hesitant tone. "Kya hua tha aath saal pehle?"

Daya sighed.

...

_Two boys were sitting on the grass, by the river bank. One of the two was relaxed, sitting with his back attached to a giant stone while the other one was looking quite angry and irritated._

_ "Nafrat hai mujhe Priyanshu se! Usne mujhse voh sab kehneki himmat bhi kaise ki?! Tumhe pata hai.." his voice lowered,"Aryan aur Sanika ne bhi ussiki side li." Turning angry again. "Nahi chhodunga mai unn teenon ko. Number hi block kar dunga mai teenon ka. Fir reh jaenge rote, assignments mein madat jo koi nahi karega."_

_"Hmmm"_

_He glanced at his mate who was just sitting there with closed eyes and humming to him in intervals. His anger bar raised. "Tum kya 'hmm-hmm' kar rahe ho? Sun bhi rahe ho kya meri?"_

_Abhijeet opened his eyes. "Yaar mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aati, tum aise logonse dosti hi kyun karte ho jo tumse sirf matlab ka rishta rakhte hai? Tumhe koi ache dost nahi milte kya?"_

_Daya frowned. "Kyun? Tum ho na?" Abhijeet sighed dramatically. "Daya, mai nahi, tumhare age ke dost. Yaar do saal baad mai toh college chhod dunga, fir kya?"_

_"Mai tumse milne aaunga na." He said innocently. Abhijeet sighed once again. "Tum meri baat samajh nahi rahe..mere kehne ka matlab hai ki tum aur dost banao na. Tumhare past mein jo hua, zaruri nahi hai ke har baar vahi ho."_

_Daya glanced at him for once then averted his gaze. "Haan, jaanta hun. Par mujhe dar lagta hai...Iss baat ko kaise nazarandaaz karu ki mere saath humesha se hi aise hote aaya hai?"_

_Abhijeet pat his shoulder. "Issbaar shayad vaisa na ho? Kya pata.." he winked at him, "Taqdeer mein kuch aur likha ho?"_

_Daya smiled. "Acha? Toh batao..tumhare taqdeer mein kya likha hai?"_

_Abhijeet stilled at his place, then took a deep breath. He smiled, once again resting back and closing his eyes. "Taqdeer mein kya likha hai, yeh to pata nahi..Shayad 'aaj' mere naam par nahi hai, shayad 'kal' bhi nahi. Iss mahine mai kuch karke na dikhau, ya shayad iss pure saal mein hi kuch acha na ho..Par mai jaanta hun, kisi din jab mai wapas mudkar dekhunga toh kahunga..'Maine kar dikhaya'._

_Daya gave him a proud look, but then a thought struck him. _

_"Abhi, maine toh tumhe apni puri kundali batai hai", he added with a disappointed look, "par tumne toh apne baaremein mujhe kabhi kuch nahi bataya."_

_Abhijeet opened his right eye. "Kuch nahi bataya matlab?..Tumhe sab toh pata hai. Naam? Abhijeet..Kaam? Still studying..Hobbies? Reading, music..Khwaab? Wanna be successful!..Aur kya janna hai?"_

_Daya pat his own head murmuring, "Mai bhi kisse baat kar raha hun?!" He then looked at Abhijeet and said, "Bewakoof insaan, mai tumhare past ke baaremein keh raha hun..For example, tumhe pata hai ke kaise mere bachpan mein koi dost nahi the, kaise mere exams ke waqt dadi bimar ho gai thi, mera pehla pyaar, etc..etc.."_

_"Oh!" Abhijeet exclaimed. "Matlab aapko meri yaadonke baremein janna hai, haan?" Daya shrugged. "Kuch vaisa hi."_

_"I am sorry Daya par.." Abhijeet said in hesitance. "Mujhe apni yaadein share karna pasand nahi hai. Issliye..."_

_"Pasand nahi hai matlab?" Daya asked, interrupting him._

_"Yaar" Abhijeet said in a low but firm tone, "Vo yaadein meri hai, aur jabtak vo meri hai, tabtak voh surakshit hai. Jab mai inhi yaadonko kisi aur ke saath baatunga, tab voh sirf kahaniya banke reh jaengi..Tum samaj rahe ho na?"_

_Daya scowled. "Aur joh tum mere baaremein sab jaante ho, voh?"_

_Abhijeet rolled his eyes and slapped Daya's head. "Aap mahashay itni bak-bak karte hai, ki mujhne kuch puchneki zarurat hi nahi padti kabhi, aap hi sabkuch ugal dete hai."_

_"Oh please, shut up! Mai itni bhi baatein nahi karta. Tum hi hostel par sadhuonke jaise baithe rehte ho. Bilkul chup..Mujhe toh bahot bore hota hai tumhare saath. Yaa toh padhai karte rehte ho ya phir koi aur book padhte ho, ya phir uss apne mobile se chipke rehte ho. Tumhare saath rehna matlab waqt ki barbaadi hai. Sachi! hunh!"_

_He stopped hearing the fake yawning sound made by Abhijeet and his anger bar raised once again._

_"ABHI!"_

_..._

Rahul had amazement on his face till Daya reached the end. He said, "Kamal hai! Pehli baar kisi aise insaan ke baaremein sunn raha hun jise apni yaadein share karna bilkul bhi pasand nahi." Daya nodded though he was distant. Rahul continued. "Aisi kya history hai uski Daya, jo vo kabhi batata hi nahi tha?"

Daya gave him a sad smile. "Yahi sawal toh mujhe bhi pada tha Rahul..aur issi sawal ke chalte, maine ek bahot badi galti kardi."

Rahul looked at him keenly, "Kya kiya tune?"

Daya looked back at him with tears in his eyes. "Sunday tha yaar, Abhi kahi bahar gaya tha..humdono ka jhagda hua tha. Mai uspe bahot gussa tha..Issliye.." He added in a low tone, "Maine socha ki mai uski journal padhunga aur fir use blackmail karunga. Uski baatein mujhe yaad thi, mai jaanta tha ki jab use yeh baat pata chalegi ki maine usski journal ko padhliya hai, toh voh bahot gussa karega..par.." A tear slipped from his eye as he glanced at Rahul. "Voh ussi waqt room ke andar aaya aur uski aankhon mein pehli baar, gusse ki jagah maine hurt dekha tha Rahul.."

Rahul rubbed his back. "Tujhe aise nahi karna tha na..Tune maafi toh mangi na?"

Daya nodded. "Haan, maangi par..usne mujhse kuch nahi kaha, kuch bhi nahi."

Rahul furrowed his eyebrows. "Kuch bhi nahi? Kyun?"

...

_"Abhi I'm sorry, I am so sorry..Mai nahi jaanta tha ki yeh tumhare liye itni mayne rakhti hai..Mai toh bas tumhe gussa dilane keliye, lekin tum toh.."_

_Abhijeet patted his back and took away the journal from his hands. He put it inside his own bag, breaking out into a dry grin. "It's okay Daya, ab tumhi ne kaha na ke tumhe nahi pata tha, yeh mereliye kitni mayne rakhti hai? Toh fir bas yaar. Tumne itni bhi badi galti nahi ki."_

_Daya rubbed away his tears. "Par galti toh ki na?"_

_Abhijeet sighed. He wore his backpack, then started moving out of the room whispering, "Haan..galti toh ki.."_

_..._

"Voh uske baad fir kabhi hostel par wapas nahi aya, aur mai use kabhi bata hi nahi paya ki maine uski koi yaadein nahi padhi. Nahi jaana maine uska koi secret." Daya said in a low tone. He was feeling restless.

"Kya?!" Rahul exclaimed. "Are you serious?! Matlab tune kuch bhi nahi padha aur fir bhi.."

"Nahi matlab" Daya spoke, feeling embarrassed. "Padha tha..thoda bahot..jo shayad mujhe nahi padhna chahiye tha." He said the last few words in a very low tone but Rahul heard it and sighed. "Usne sahi hi kaha tha Daya, tune galti ki thi yaar."

Daya looked up at him. He spoke after a brief moment, his tone soggy. "Tujhe pata hai, yeh sab hone ke baad vo mujhe sirf college mein hi dikhta tha. But he used to ignore me. Vo muskurata tha, agar mere saath kuch galat hojae toh meri madat bhi karta tha, par usne mere saath time spend karna bilkul hi band kardiya tha." He looked down, "Humari dosti toot chuki thi..aur iss baar maine yeh apne haathon se todi thi. Kisse shikwe rakhta mai?"

Rahul took a deep breath. "Kya usne tujhse fir kabhi normally baat nahi ki?" Daya shook his head negatively. "Nahi..aur phir, do hafton baad voh wapas room par aya, sirf humesha keliye vahanse chale jaane."

Rahul's eyes widen. "Kya?!"

Daya nodded.

...

_There was knock on the door just when Daya was about to make his bed. He was too exhausted but still he opened the door. He was spellbound to reveal Abhijeet standing there. _

_"A..Abhijeet?"_

_Abhijeet tried to smile at him but failed miserably. He just hid his eyes saying, "Andar aa sakta hun?" __There was no blazer or jacket over his shoulder as it usually would have been, he wasn't wearing his bracelet and locket, even his watch was missing from his wrist. It confused Daya, because Abhijeet was addicted to them._

_Daya nodded, whispering. "Of course, tumhara hi kamra hai." Abhijeet didn't say anything. He walked inside and started packing his accessories. Daya thought he would be shifting so he said nothing. When Abhijeet was done with his stuff, he turned around to face Daya and Daya was stunned to find a hundred tears dripping down his cheeks._

_"Abhi?!" _

_But Abhijeet didn't dare to look up. Daya came forward instantly and held him by his shoulders. "Abhi?..kya hua? Tum ro kyun..?..Kya meri wajahse?"_

_Abhijeet lifted his face up to meet Daya's gaze. His words coming out as a whisper, his voice broken, "I am..sorry..Daya"_

_..._

"Mai uske saamne roya, gidgidaya, par voh nahi ruka. Usne wajah bhi nahi batai yaar, ke kyun jaa raha hai, kahan jaa raha hai. Bas 'sorry' kaha aur bataya ki agar naseeb ne chaha toh fir milenge.." Daya rubbed away his tears.

"Aur tune sochliya ke wajah tum ho, hai na?"

"Haan?" Daya asked in confusion but the firm gaze of his mate made him bow his head down and nod. Both said nothing for some minutes when Rahul handed him the fifth letter. Daya threw his head back in disapproval. "Yaar..zaruri hai kya?"

Rahul nodded with a straight face. Daya once again cleared his eyes which were making his vision blur and tore the fourth envelope.

...

_23 September,_

_2018_

_Dear Daya,_

_Kuch saal beet gae aur zindagi hi badal gai. Chizon ke taraf, rishton ke taraf dekhneka mera nazariya hi badal gaya. Mera dil bachpan se hi kamzor tha, aaj sharir bhi saath nahi de raha. Bahot dard horaha hai, tumhaari yaad bhi aarahi hai, ke agar tum aaj yahan hote, mere paas, toh mumkin tha mera hasna. Tumhe pata hai, c__haar baar sheeshe mein apne aapko dekh chuka hun. Itna badal gaya hun ke khudko hi pehchaan nahi paa raha. Mudkar dekhu toh andhere ke siwaye kuch bhi nahi dikh raha. Khatam kar dena chahta hun, sab kuch! Par..bas do din, fir pata chal hi jaega ke meri taqdeer mein aakhir likha kya hai. Ek nai shuruwaat..yah fir aakhri sira._

_..._

Daya and Rahul shared a confused glance. They knew it was something serious and their intuitions were indicating danger, yet Daya opened the next envelope.

_..._

_24 September,_

_2018_

_Hey Daya,_

_Paanch saal beet gae, mai coma mein tha. Ab voh alag baat ki mujhe sabki aawazein sunai deti thi. Maine papa ko chillate bhi suna aur rote bhi, maa ke pyaar ko mehsus bhi kiya aur samjha bhi. Maine unki ek-ek baat suni Daya, yeh bhi ke 'ya toh ab uth jao, ya fir humesha keliye humsabko chodkar chale jao. Nahi hota ab humse yeh sab sehan. Baksh do hume!'_

_Koshish ki maine jaagne ki halanki kuch na kar paya. Unhe aise hi tadpata raha. Samajh hi nahi paa raha tha kuch, ..Vo bhi kitne aalsi the na..Sirf kehte the ke chale jao. Mercy killing ke baaremein toh kisine socha bhi nahi._

_..._

His breathes were rapid and hands shaking till he reached the end. His mate was also extremely shocked.

"Rahul..yeh..?" There were tears filled in his eyes and his tone was shaky. Rahul just kept starring back at him, not knowing what to do. Daya was shedding tears now, but he immediately took the last letter in his hands because now there was no turning back. He wanted to know further and also the end of all this.

...

_25 September,_

_2018_

_Aaj saat din pure hogae hai Daya. Ab shayadhi mera koi wajood baaki hai. Milna chahta tha mai yaar tumse, ek aakhri baar. Par jaanta hun ke yeh ab mumkin nahi hai. Khudgarz hun mai, haina? Tumhe ek aur baar chodkar jaa raha hun, issbar shayad humesha keliye. Haan lekin, issbaar dil mein yeh sukoon lekar jaa raha hun ke jo tumse mujhe itne saalon mein kehna tha, voh baatein maine tumse kehdi._

_Aaj mera operation hai..Agar jee gaya toh tumhe iss khat ke baad ek aur khat milega. Humare naseeb ki lakire fir takraengi, mujhe yakin hai. _

_Bas kuch pal bache hai, unmein bhi mai apne aapko talaash raha hun. Dhund raha hoon ke kaun hun mai. Bahot dar lagraha hai dost. Zindagi mein pehli baar mujhe itna dar lagraha hai. Lekin agar mai haar gaya, toh bhi..hum fir milenge, because, you know, i__ss duniya mein,_

_Logic nahi, magic hai._

_..._

There was an absolute silence in the room. A cold shiver ran down his spine, he kept staring at the letter in his hands. He was blank. Rahul stood up instantly and started searching if there was any other letter in the bigger envelope, but there was nothing. He pulled out his phone and dialled Daya's mother's number. She picked it up on the fourth ring. Rahul spoke instantly. "Hello aunty jee? Aap ghar par pohoch gai kya?" hearing from the other side, he added. "Yeh jo aapne envelope yahanpe chhoda tha, kya ismein se koi letter gayab hai? Issmein sirf cche hi letters hai." Daya snapped his head up listening to that but Rahul's gloomy face indicated that it was a 'no'.

"Acha?..theek hai, koi serious baat nahi hai..aap chinta mat kariyega..Jee, rakhta hun." Saying so, he cut the call. His eyes were moist too, but he knew his mate needed him. So, he slowly crawled up beside his buddy.

Daya let his head fall down on his shoulder. A tear fell down from his eye, then another, then another..Soon, the whole house was filled with the noise of his sobs, leisurely his whole face was wet and so was Rahul's t-shirt. But none uttered a word. Their mind revolving around a single query.

_How the hell did this end up here?!_

* * *

**A/N THE END.**

**Now I've given you such a big One Shot, may I expect for bigger reviews? **

**Please tell me what you felt after reading this and if there are any mistakes, point 'em out!**

**Take care people,**

**Janhvi.**


End file.
